flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
Roleplay for Loners & Rogues. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 This page is for the Loners and Rogues to roleplay. Diva flattened her ears slightly. "Oh, right, sorry," stepping back, she released the white she-cat and studied the two newcomers before her with narrowed eyes, ruffling her pelt slightly. 00:18, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Amazon let her quick instinct overtake her. "Amazon." The tabby immediately lashed her paws out. Her green eyes flashed and she suddenly thought of someone and froze. She was like this, that she-cat. Always one to surprise me. 00:22, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne stood up, shaking out her pelt.--- Otrera ducked the blows, keeping her grip on the other she-cat firm. " I know... you've been asking around about some group, I want to know why." Want the ball 00:25, June 29, 2016 (UTC) "Why would I, a simply rogue, gather a bunch of females to go kick some tom butt?" The tabby purred with amusement. "To kick tom butt and prove the might of females, of course." She lashed out once more, this time with her claws unsheathed. 00:29, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano felt a set of eyes on him and turned to see Claidette watching him. He hadn't talked to her in moons. Yet, his feelings for had grown distant. She wasn't really his close friend anymore. More like an acquaintance. Sighing the massive leader turned and leapt down from his perch. — Ryewhisker 00:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Otrera flipped over backwards, but the claws snagged her fur. The wiry she-cat landed in a crouch, eyes flashing. " Oh, you don't even want to try ''this, kitty. If you want to prove the might of the females, don't attack one." Want the ball 00:34, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Pyria walked along, minding her own business and keeping to herself per usual. She liked life in this faction, here she was respected and not tormented by any pesky brothers by the name of Aquilan. She walked with her head held high and tail waving, feeling rather peaceful at the moment.---- Diva tugged at her collar, irritated. She wanted the dumb shiny thing off. 00:43, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Callisto sat grooming herself, tongue swishing through her short brown fur.--- Otrera's head snapped up at the movement. A rather nasty look in her eyes, she asked, " do you want that off?" Want the ball 00:46, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano watched Pyria silently making his way through the throng of cats. His gaze went to Marna, who still seemed angry at him. He had killed her mate, Yevon. Sighing the massive tom made his way to Callisto. She seemed bored. — Ryewhisker 01:02, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Otrera lunged forwards, paws placed on Diva's chest. Her teeth latched onto the collar. As she pushed Diva down, she pulled the collar up.--- Callisto looked up. " What?" Want the ball 01:03, June 29, 2016 (UTC) The massive tom had thought really hard on who he'd choose. Pyria and Callisto had been the too two. Both were beautiful mollies and very respectable. "Excuse me?" He snapped eyes narrowed. — Ryewhisker 01:07, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Settling down, Pyria closed her eyes, drifting into thought.---- Diva gritted her teeth, pulling away. 01:09, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne blinked in shock at Otrera's sudden lunge.--- Callisto stared. " I said, what. As in, what do you want?"--- Otrera gave a painful jerk to the collar, muscles on her jaw straining. Want the ball 01:12, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano wrinkled his nose before laughing. "You have guts," the black tom commented. Milo sat watching the two talk. — Ryewhisker 01:20, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Callisto remained cool. " Thanks, I rather hoped you think so," the tabby she-cat said sarcastically, tucking her feet tighter to her body. Want the ball 01:22, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano shook his head. "I'll have you know I have already decided who I shall betroth myself too," he stated. Milo glanced towards Callisto and back at Kopano, the tension in the air was thick enough to cut. — Ryewhisker 01:27, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Amazon's ears pricked. "That's some skills there." She heard a satisfying tearing sound and her tail flicked. "C'mon, we got work to do if this thing is gonna last." 01:30, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Otrera gave a final tug, the collar ripping up and being flung several feet away. The black she-cat turned to Amazon. " We're going with it? A group of she-cats?"--- Callisto frowned. " Okay. Who is it?" Want the ball 01:36, June 29, 2016 (UTC) "Sure, I guess." Amazon lashed her tail. ''No, no, why, why...Get off my mind you dumb little attractive she-cat! The tabby's eyes closed for a moment as she thought of her...well, she had to admit, that someone had appeared as her love interest for a while.. 01:43, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Marna, "What would he care, he's heartless. Betrothing himself to a molly." THe harsh glare of his once beloved sister had him narrowing and heart pounding as he grew angry. — Ryewhisker 01:52, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Diva gasped for air as she was freed from her collar.---- Pyria soon rose to her paws in a stretch, growing hungry. She was yet to eat that day, but had been too caught up in her duty. Perhaps she'd eat and then hunt. 02:03, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano left Callisto without a word. The massive tom had thought really hard and had decided on who he thought was best. "With great thought, I have decided who I will choose as my mate," the black tom called out his voice echoing. The tom turned to glance at Marna who glared at him. — Ryewhisker 02:11, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Otrera spat the remnants out of her mouth. Without another glance at Diva, she looked at Amazon. " I'm with you. What will we be called? How will we operate?"--- Ariadne slunk forwards. " My clowder used to operate on a rankings structure."--- Callisto simply stared, looking curious, but not overly interested. Want the ball 02:14, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Pyria looked up as her leader made an announcement. What now, more enemies for her to defeat, threatening their borders? Whatever the task, she'd do it, she'd face anyone. But she was surprised to hear that it wasn't about that, rather betrothal. 02:17, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Otrera thought for a moment. The Otreras, the Ariadnes, the Divas... they didn't have the same ring. Reluctantly, she agreed. " Very well... I'd like to be one of those three leaders. We- we will have a Beta and a Gamma, acting as advisors. Then battlers, then patrollers- the backup battlers. The Omega will be the worst of all." Want the ball 02:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano sighed feeling his chest clench painfully. "I have chosen a worthy cat who has worked hard to get where she us. No matter her past nor her future. I hope that she'll stand by my side. Pyria, you have been chosen as my mate." He said now falling silent. — Ryewhisker 02:26, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Callisto nodded slowly, tail swishing side to side lazily. She knew she wouldn't be chosen- her sharp attitude threw many off. Want the ball 02:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) After he leapt down Pyria blinked up in surprise. Betrothed, like, forced with this guy...? She closed her eyes, going silent. "Yes, sir...." She was used to be forced into things, but she would serve her purpose. If her leader wished for this, then she would obey. 02:34, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Afterwards, Kopano waved Pyria over. "I want you to understand that I'm not forcing you into anything." He paused. "Until your comfortable being around me you may stay in your den as an adviser." — Ryewhisker 02:54, June 29, 2016 (UTC) The adviser lowered her head obediently to show her respect and submission. His words made her feel much more comfortable, knowing she'd have her space for a while. "Yes sir, and thank you, sir." 02:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) "Pyria, call me Kopano." He said. "Your my mate now, not my subject." He murmured eyes closed. — Ryewhisker 03:05, June 29, 2016 (UTC) She flattened her pale ginger ears in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry s- er, Kopano." She murmured, shuffling awkwardly. "I'll just...be in my den." 03:09, June 29, 2016 (UTC) After a while talking. Hirondelle left Scorchflame, now in a bad mood. I swear was trying to like, stalk me or something. Scorchflame can leave me alone, for all I care. -- 05:49, June 29, 2016 (UTC) The massive tom watched her leave before turning towards his own den. After finally laying in his nest his thoughts went immediately to Pyria. Would she ever love him? His thoughts went to Marna and how he had killed Gabriel. The large tom curled up before closing his eyes. Meanwhile, Marna was outside of camp her pelt soaked from her swim. She had been angry that her brother had forced Pyria to being with him, but she would think about honor and how she'd bear kits made of royalty. — Ryewhisker 15:35, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Diva listened quietly, stretching out her neck to get used to the fact that she had no collar.---- Pyria retreated into her den without another word, settling down in her nest calmly before resting her head on her white paws. 20:20, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Amazon nodded her agreement. "A trio, maybe? Of leaders?" The tabby closed her eyes and chuckled. "I personally would like one of those leader roles." 20:35, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano hadn't been able to sleep at all and began to make his way out of camp towards te Egyptians border. The large tom lashed his tail as he felt his pace speeding up and kept his mind on having a steady breath. As his speed continued to increase and he finally crosseye on the horizon. The black to felt the wind coursing through his pelt and finally stopped stopped. — Ryewhisker 20:51, June 29, 2016 (UTC) (Egyptians have no border, they just wander all over as a group) Diva went silent once more, getting lost in thought. She eventually spoke with a slightly dreamy look. "This Beta position sounds quite...interesting."---- Pyria had no trouble with sleeping. She eventually rolled onto her back and curled into a slight ball, her flanks rising and falling slowly. She slept peacefully, but did not dream that night. 21:06, June 29, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe I'll stand with this one here." Amazon's tail flicked towards Otrera. "And one more, but I'd like to wait until we find the right one to stand beside us." The tabby briefly thought of her former love interest and blinked a few times. -- Derby, meanwhile, hunted near the group of she-cats, unaware that they were nearby. 21:14, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Kopano sighed as he realized where he was. It wasn't far from camp, but if Kopano did this right he could claim quite a bit of land. With this news he made his way back to camp. Once he got back to camp he threw his idea into plan. — Ryewhisker 21:32, June 29, 2016 (UTC) The adviser was still sleeping, for she had been very exhausted. She hadn't slept the night before, not only had she been unable to make herself sleep, but she had been up hunting as well.---- Diva said nothing, rather twitched her whiskers. 21:38, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Otrera nodded at Diva. " I think you can be Beta- you have spirit and battle prowess," the black she-cat sniffed rather scornfully at Ariadne, who straightened up indignantly. " You, on the other hand, let yourself be taken by surprise. That's not the making of a good fighter." She then stiffened. " Who's there?" Want the ball 22:36, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Remus woke with patches of fur missing. Sighing the smoke tom looked around as his gaze caught a squirrel. Crouching he went to leap for until a blurry cat leaped by snagging the squirrel. "Hey!" Remus growled. — Ryewhisker 02:15, June 30, 2016 (UTC) James strutted around thinking he was better than everyone.--- Araidne let another crooked grin spread over her features. " You're right." Want the ball 02:17, June 30, 2016 (UTC) After giving up on a meal, Remus made his way along the trail. Not realizing he would come across James. — Ryewhisker 02:19, June 30, 2016 (UTC) The black tom's nose twitched as he smelled something. Quickly, he ducked underneath a patch of undergrowth to see who was coming--- Wormbutt- sorry, Peter- perched on a fence. Want the ball 02:20, June 30, 2016 (UTC) A snarl rippled in Sirius' throat as he chased another feline up a tree, sitting down there like a dog as he waited for this fool to climb down. His close friends said he was barking mad...it seemed that at times they were very much right. 02:21, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Amazon's tail fluffed up. "...Someone. They've got to be an unsuspecting target." Derby, meanwhile, heard the voices of others. Who's over there? The Bengal calmly slid into the bushes, letting her tail flick over the leaves as to draw attention. 02:23, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Remus sniffed before smiling. "Aww, come on. Why hide?" He called to James bowing his head. — Ryewhisker 03:10, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Amazon's ears pricked, and on instinct, she tackled the bushes, feeling fur meet her sheathed claws. The tabby quickly managed to drag the bengal out. "Hey - Hey!" She pawed at Amazon aggressively. "Let me go!" She attempted to pull away from the group, but the tabby in front of her clearly had no intent on doing so. "Fine." A sigh. "Derby's the name, now why did you pull me out of the bushes?" Meanwhile, Lapis finally managed to exit Clan territory. She knew she couldn't go much farther - despite the herbs put on her wounds, she still felt painful stings. Exhausted from pain and her long day, she curled up in a ball, nestled in between two tree roots. 11:25, July 4, 2016 (UTC) (Stormver, can we just say the Amazons are formed right after you sort out Derby? It's taking a looong time) James pranced out of the bushes, studying Remus. " You're a sight."--- Otrera spat at Derby's feet. " Because you were in them. We are the Amazons." Want the ball 14:09, July 4, 2016 (UTC) (sure thing) Derby growled, her eyes narrowing. "A group of females, eh? Maybe to prove the worth of females?" Amazon lashed her tail against the ground. "Of course, why else?" I feel like someone else is near...maybe, just maybe..it's her? The tabby avoided Derby's gaze, her thoughts briefly on her love interest. If she's nearby...maybe she's willing to join us? Maybe she's a better one than I thought.. 14:32, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Otrera studied Derby. " Are you a good fighter?" Want the ball 15:19, July 4, 2016 (UTC) "I guess." Derby shrugged. Amazon, meanwhile, continued to avoid the bengal's gaze. What was her name again..? 16:02, July 4, 2016 (UTC) (justgonnaskipaheadalittie,hopeyoudon'tmind) Derby had been allowed to join as a Patroller. Now established, Otrera was drilling Ariadne and Derby, trying to improve their fighting techniques. Want the ball 16:50, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Diva was trying to clean things up, oraganizing the dens as she was assigned to do. She had been selected as Beta, to her surprise, and felt quite proud of her accomplishment. She was no longer a kittypet, but a responsible and powerful rogue, bred for showing, but born with power. 19:30, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne felt her muscles burn and numb, a terrible sensation that made her want to quit and cry. She might've had, Otrera not been breathing down her neck all the time. " More power!" ''the black she-cat spat as Ariadne swiped at her for the fiftieth time. " Drive your shoulder into it! You're weak, you're ''pathetic." ''Want the ball 19:51, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Derby struggled against Amazon, the latter able to throw the bengal off easily. "Again, and this time, don't be so tense! You've got a lot of power in that frame, but you gotta let those muscles relax a bit!" The tabby once again thought of her love interest. ''Oh, wait, that's right...Her name was..Lapis, right? She leaped out of the way as Derby attempted to tackle her again. Yeah, that's right, Lapis. 20:31, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne glowered.--- Otrera lowered her voice so only the white cat in front of her could hear. " I'm not saying it to make you cry, I'm saying it to make you better. You're slender and wiry, but you have no power. When you're up against a stronger opponent, all the hits you can get in will have to count. Build up your strength and you can take down anyone. Now," the black cat flicked her tail towards a section of old, soft wood. " Twenty more hits and you can call it a day." Want the ball 20:34, July 4, 2016 (UTC)